Brightstone Hills? Chyba sobie żartujesz!
Totalna Porażka: Tajemnice Brightstone Hills - odcinek 1 Chris stoi przed jakimś ogromnym budynkiem, obok niego stoi Cheff i jakaś otyła kobieta. Camilla: Hej! Oto nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki, a teraz idę spać, nara! Chris się zdenerwował. Chris: Ej! Ja miałem to powiedzieć, ty jesteś jedynie pomocnicą. -.- Camilla: Ja to robię lepiej! Ej no, ile mam tak stać jak jakaś głupia?! Camilla siadła na ziemię. Chris: 'Wcale, że nie, bo ty to robisz za szybko! '''Cheff: '''Cisza!!! Chris: No dobra, więc jak już wiecie, poprowadzę kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki. 16 zupełnie nowych uczestników będzie walczyło o milion dolarów w miasteczku Brightstone Hills w nawiedzonym Domu Kości. Zostaną oni podzieleni na 2 drużyny, ale o tym za chwilę, czas ich powitać. Zostańcie z nami w Totalnej Porażce: Tajemnicach z Brightstone Hills! ''Camilla wskoczyła w błoto. '''Camilla: O, ale fajnie! Przynajmniej się umyje i będę czysta, hihi! Intro Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny (I wanna be famous) Kamera wychodzi z różnych przedmiotów i pokazuje miasto Brightstone Hills, a następnie przybliża jedno miejsce - Dom Kości. Przed bramą stoją Camilla, Cheff i Chris, którzy się śmieją, zamykają bramę i uciekają. Z domu wychodzi Derek i coś wybucha prosto na niego. Kamera przenosi się do środka domu, na pierwszym piętrze w kuchni James kradnie jedzenie i ucieka do pokoju 5, gdzie na łóżku siedzi Paige i razem jedzą. Kamera idzie na drugie piętro, gdzie na schodach siedzi smutna Hayley, nagle z góry prosto na nią wybiegają Louis i Dylan. Kamera przenosi się na strych, gdzie w kącie siedzi Jordan. Na końcu strychu Sally i Seth się kłócą. Kamera idzie na sam dół do piwnicy, gdzie rozmawiają ze sobą Candy i Sammy, coś ich straszy, a one uciekają. W piwnicy siedzi też Charlie, który znalazł jakąś księgę i pokazuje ją Thomas'owi. Kamera wędruje na zewnątrz na Wzgórze Wygnania. Barbara wsiada do Balona Wstydu, który spada na sam dół i słychać tylko pisk. Na wzgórze szybko przybiegają Rachel i Hope, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Wychylają się na dół i mają skrzywione, a jednocześnie zaskoczone miny. Na koniec wszyscy wystraszeni uciekają z Domu Kości, krzycząc i przepychając się wzajemnie, pojawia się napis Total Drama Secrets of the Brightstone Hills. '' Przed bramą '''Chris:' Zaraz przyjedzie autobus z tą 16 frajerów! Mogą się trochę zdziwić, bo myślą, że jadą na lotnisko, a akcja będzie rozgrywała się w trasie. :D Przyjechał autobus z którego wybiegła smutna Barbara. Chris: 'Barbara? Barbara! Co się stało? '''Barbara: '''Jakaś krowa wywaliła mój błyszczyk przez okno. Ja jej tego nie podaruję, niech ona tylko tu przyjdzie! ''Z autobusu wychodzi brązowłosa dziewczyna. '''Chris: '''Oto Hayley! '''Barbara: '''Fajna sukienka! '''Hayley: '''Dziękuję. :) '''Barbara: Dziękuję? Tylko tyle?! Teraz powinnaś skomplementować mój strój, idiotko! Hayley: Omm, słucham? Barbara: 'No raczej mnie nie słuchasz, skoro nawet nie wiesz o czym mówię! ''Z autobusu wychodzą trzy osoby - czarnowłosa dziewczyna z różowymi pasemkami, blondyn i brązowooki chłopak. '''Chris: Sally, Seth, Louis - witajcie! Sally: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy Chris?! To nie jest lotnisko! '''Chris: '''Wiem, bo ten sezon rozegra się tutaj. '''Sally: '''Co to za miasto?! '''Seth: '''To może nawet lepiej... '''Hayley: Hej, jestem Hayley, a ty? Louis: L... L-Louis. :) Hayley: 'Miło mi cię poznać Louis. :D ''Wściekła Barbara podbiegła do Sally. '''Barbara: Ty!!! :/ Sally: 'Eee??? '''Barbara: '''To ty wyrzuciłaś mój błyszczyk!!! Zapłacisz mi za to!!! ''Z autobusu wyszło 3 chłopaków - dwojga z nich miało czarne włosy, a jeden brązowe. '''Chris: '''Jordan, Charlie, Thomas! Siema! '''Thomas: '''Chris? Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Charlie: '''No właśnie, przecież to nie jest lotnisko! '''Chris: '''Wszystko wam wyjaśnię, gdy będziecie w komplecie. A ty Jordan, chciałbyś coś powiedzieć? Wiem, że nie lubisz dużo mówić. :D '''Jordan: Nie. Hayley: 'Co on się tak patrzy? :o ''Z autobusu wysiadli blondynka, ruda i blondyn. '''Chris: Powitajmy Sammy, Candy oraz Dylan'a! Candy: '''Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno i gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Sammy: To nie jest lotnisko! Domagam się wyjaśnień! Dylan: '''Oh, dziewczyny, przecież tu jest bosko! :3 '''Chris: Spokojnie, wszystko wam wyjaśnię. :D Sammy: 'Mam nadzieję... ''Z autobusu wyszła czerwonowłosa i brązowowłosa dziewczyna. '''Chris: Hope? Rachel? Witamy! Hope: Hej Chris! Dobrze trafiłam? Chris: Tak! Rachel: 'No nie mów, że nas oszukałeś?! '''Candy: '''W sumie mogliśmy się tego domyśleć. :/ '''Sally: '''Pff... frajerzy. '''Seth: '''Nie denerwuj się, złość piękności szkodzi. ''Seth puścił oczko do Sally. '''Sally: '''Palant! '''Rachel: Muszę do łazienki. (pokój zwierzeń) Rachel: Pokój zwierzeń znowu jest w łazience?! Wiecie co?! Zero prywatności! A teraz przepraszam, chcę skorzystać z kibelka. -.- Rachel ręką zakryła kamerę. Dylan: Nie wierzę, że jestem w Totalnej Porażce, to brzmi tak jak marzenie! Hayley: No nie? :) Dylan: Tobie też się tu podoba? :D Hayley: '''Trochę tu ciemno... '''Dylan: Oj tam, nie przesadzaj. ;) Tak w ogóle Dylan jestem. Hayley: '''Hayley. :) '''Chris: Derek, Charlie i Paige! Cała trójka wyszła z atobusu i ustawili się obok innych, Camilla skądś przybiegła i walnęła Chris'a pilotem. Camilla: Chris! Pilot nie działa! Co to ma znaczyć?! I jak ja teraz oglądnę Modę na Sukces?! Louis: 'Jejku, jak ona krzyczy. '''Camilla: '''Kochasz mnie? :) '''Louis: '''O_____O ''Camilla zaczęła się pytać wszystkich chłopaków czy ją kochają. '''Sally: '''Co to za wariatka? Weź ją stąd, Chris! '''Camilla: Przykro mi, ale ja już mam mężów... to znaczy męża, hihi. Całuski dla ciebie Marcus. ;* Chris odepchnął Camille, a z atobusu wyszła kolejna trójka uczestników. Chris: 'Oto Thomas, James i Derek! '''Barbara: 'Żal mi was! I ja mam spędzić tygodnie z tymi debilami? '''Rachel: Licz się ze słowami! Barbara: '''Nie będę nic liczyć, w szkole zawsze nienawidziłam biologii, a ty każesz mi liczyć?! -.- '''Thomas: '''Ee... cześć, jestem Thomas. '''James: '''Ja jestem James. '''Derek: '''Ja Derek, ale macie mówić mi pan Derek! '''Seth: Jesteś w naszym wieku... Derek: '''No i co z tego? '''Hayley: Zimno mi jest. Louis: '''Ojejku, serio? Mi też! '''Hayley: O ja, to przeznaczenie! :o Louis: Będziemy przyjaciółmi? <3 Hayley: 'Jasne! <3 ''Louis i Hayley się przytulili. 'Sally: '''Kur*a,co za idioci! ''Przybiegła Camilla. 'Camilla: '''Ktoś mnie wołał? ''Dylan zaczął się śmiać, a Camilla zbiła go gazetą. '''Camilla: '''A ty z czego się śmiejesz grubasie?! '''Hayley: On wcale nie jest gruby! Camilla: '''Taa, nie jest... grubszego człowieka w życiu nie widziałam, więc mnie nie kłamcie! '''Hayley ''(szeptem do Louis'a):' Chyba nie widziała siebie w lustrze. ''Zaczęli chichotać. Dylan: Hejka Sally, zaprzyjaźnimy się? Sally: Błagam was, skończcie tą dzieciniadę! Barbara: '''No właśnie! Czy ja jako jedyna jestem inteligentna w tym programie? Wy to gupiki... nie, czekajcie, to nie tak... wy to glutki! Nie, to też nie tak... o, już mam, wy ty o głupki! Tak, głupki! '''Chris: '''To już wszyscy? '''James: W autobusie już nikogo nie było. Chris: Ustawcie się i nie ruszajcie, muszę was policzyć! Barbara: A możemy oddychać? Chris: 'Nie! ''Chris zaczął liczyć. '''(pokój zwierzeń) Barbara: Pff... ile ten Chris będzie liczył?! W zerówce pani mi raz dała takie słoneczko za to, że policzyłam ile jest dzieci w klasie. ^^ Pomyliłam się tylko o 50 uczniów! Chris: 16, czyli jest dobrze. Jak widzicie, nie jesteśmy na wyspie... Thomas: Właśnie! Oszukałeś nas! Candy: Ehh, sami sobie jesteśmy winni, mogliśmy to przewidzieć. Paige: A co to jest za miasto? Wszędzie tak ciemno... Dylan: Boję się. :c Louis: To miasto powinno być różowe! Tak jak mój pokój. ^^ Wszyscy: O_O Louis: No co? ^^ Barbara: Normalny róż wyszedł z mody parę dobrych lat temu, teraz na topie jest neonowy róż i blady róż, nie mylić z jasnym różem! Derek: '''Róż to po prostu róż! Pan Derek to wie! '''Barbara: Nie prawda daltonisto. Rachel: '''Może doczekamy się w końcu wyjaśnienia, gdzie jesteśmy?! '''Hope: '''Coś mam złe przeczucia co do tego miejsca... '''Chris: Witajcie w... Brightstone Hills! Cisza. Chris: Powiedziałem... Brightstone Hills! Dylan: Ejj, chwileczkę, czy to nie jest to nawiedzone miasto? :< Louis: '''Ojej, nawiedzone rzeczy to słodkie rzeczy. <3 '''Hayley: '''A słodkie rzeczy to fajne rzeczy. :) '''Louis: '''No właśnie. :) '''Sally: '''Zamknijcie się! '''Louis: '''Sorki. :c '''Hayley: Jak chcesz. :c Chris: Tak, masz rację Dylanie, to jest to nawiedzone miasto. Spędzicie tu następne tygdonie walcząc o milion dolarów. Barbara: 'Milion polarów? Naprawdę dostaniemy ciuchy z polaru? Łiii! :> '''Chris: '''Dasz mi dokończyć? '''Barbara: '''Lol, żal mi cię! '''Chris: '''A więc przejdźmy do zasad. ''Wszyscy zaczęli marudzić. '''James: Ale my znamy zasady. Charlie: '''Nie trzeba nam ich omawiać! '''Sammy: No chyba, że coś się zmieniło? Chris: Nie... chyba nie. Rachel: Co to znaczy chyba?! Barbara: Naprawdę nie wiesz? ;o Rachel: '''Wiem... idiotko! '''Barbara: To po co się pytasz? Jeju, i to niby ja jestem idiotką. -.- Chris: '''Możecie mi nie przeszkadzać?! '''Jordan: Nie. Seth: Nareszcie coś powiedział. ;D Chris: Nie to nie! Chodźcie do środka domu, który nazwałem... Domem... Kości! Louis: 'Słodka nazwa. :) '''Derek: '''Nie prawda, jest denna, pan Derek wie co mówi! Dom Kości ''Uczestnicy wraz z Chris'em weszli na 1 piętro. Zobaczyli Camille, która tańczyła dziwny taniec śpiewając dziwną piosenkę. xD Camilla ich nie zauważyła, a oni patrzyli się na nią z niedowierzaniem. '''Camilla: Seksowna jestem i cudowna! Aha, aha! Wyginamy ciało raz i dwa! Aha, aha. O tak! Właśnie tak! Nie trzymaj mnie dużej na smyczy, chcę zobaczyć świat, o taak, yeah! Wypuść mnie z klatki, ja cię wsadzę do klatki po to aby cię zamknąć w klatce w której obok klatki jest klatka, a obok drugiej klatki jest... klatka! O tak, o tak! Wszyscy: O_O Camilla: Raperki mogą być szykowne, raperki mogą być seksowne. Złam stereotypy i popatrz na te typy! Moich dzieci śmieci nie ma tu w programie i teściowa im robi śniadanie! Nie muszę się niczym zajmować, nie muszę się też krępować! O tak, o tak! Zapal świeczkę w pokoju, niech ona świeci w spokoju! Ruszaj swoim ciałem, niech ten taniec nie będzie banałem! Oni ci zazdroszczą, a mówią, że się o ciebie troszczą! Yeahh!!! Camilla dopiero później dostrzegła Chris'a i zawodników. Camilla: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Co wy tu robicie? o_o Thomas: '''Haha, co to za piosenka? '''Derek: '''Ja wymyśliłbym lepszą! '''Barbara: Nie prawda, wiecie kto by wymyślił lepszą? Derek: '''No kto? '''Barbara: Barbara! Ona jest cudowna, taka ładna i w ogóle, naprawdę! Inni mieli ubaw z Camilli. Camilla: 'No co? Przecież to nie ja śpiewałam! To... moja siostra bliźniaczka albo... mój duch! No nie wiem, ale to nie byłam ja! ''Chris'owi ze śmiechu spłynęła łza. '''Chris: No dobra, a więc tutaj na 1 piętrze znajduje się kuchnia, 2 łazienki i pokój. Cheff będzie dla was gotował, a pokój nr. 5 jest całkiem fajnie urządzony, spędzi tam czas zwycięzka drużyna. Na 2 piętrze znajduje się parę pomieszczeń z normalnymi pokojami, a na samej górze jest strych w którym czas spędzi przegrana drużyna. Na samym dole jest piwnica, ale do niej nie wolno wam wchodzić, zrozumiano?! Candy: '''Ale dlaczego??? '''Chris: '''Po prostu nie wolno! Każdy kto tam wejdzie zostanie zdyskwalifikowany! '''Hope: A ty gdzie będzie spał? Chris: W domku obok waszego. ;3 Charlie: '''Czyli nie w Domu Kości? '''Chris: '''Haha, nie! Ten dom jest nawiedzony! '''James: To nie fair. ;/ Chris: '''Eliminacje będą obywały się na dworze na zewnątrz, a przegrana osoba uda się na Wzgórze Wygnania i odleci Balonem Wstydu. Zostaniecie podzieleni na 2 drużyny, a zwycięzca wygra milion dolców! '''Rachel: Mogłeś sobie darować tą przemowę. Chris: Serio? Nieważne, czas podzielić się na drużyny! Paige: Jak to? Tak szybko? Przecież my się jeszcze wcale nie znamy! Chris rozdał uczestnikom mapki z informacjami jak mają biec. Chris: I co z tego? Przebiegnijcie całe miasteczko, przy okazji poznacie okolicę i wtedy was podzielę na drużyny. Sammy: Tylko po to mamy biegnąć? Sally: '''Pff... '''Sammy: W takim razie ja nie biegnę! Chris: Musicie. Derek: '''Bo? '''Chris: Bo osoby, które przybiegną pierwsze zdobędą nietykalność nawet jeśli ich drużyna przegra, a ostatnia osoba zostanie wyelminowana. Jeszcze jedno - kamery są wszędzie, więc nie oszukujcie, grozi to dyskwalifikacją! Wszyscy wybiegli ile sił w nogach. Park Mały park znajdował się niedaleko Domu Kości, dotarły tam Hope i Rachel, które na razie wysuwały się na prowadzenie i były bardzo zmęczone. Hope: Ehh... a mogłam nie biegnąć tak szybko na początku, teraz nie mam siły! Rachel: A słyszałaś legendę o tym miasteczku? Hope: '''Nie? :o Opowiedz mi ją! '''Rachel: Nie chciałabyś jej znać. Nie wierzę, że Chris nas tu przyprowadził, to miasto jest niebezpieczne! Hope: '''Legenda jest tylko legendą, niczym więcej. ;) '''Rachel: No tak, ale skąd wiesz, że nie ma w tym ani trochę prawdy? Hope: Może lepiej biegnijmy, bo pozostali nas dogonią? Rachel: No dobra. Rachel i Hope biegły, nagle Rachel potknęła się o coś i sturlała z górki prosto do rzeki. Hope szybko za nią pobiegła. Rachel: '''Aaaaaa!!! '''Hope: Nic ci nie jest?! Rachel: '''Po co mi pomagasz? Teraz przegrasz! '''Hope: A co, gdybyś zginęła? Przecież nie mogłam cię tak zostawić. Hope pomogła Rachel wydostać się z jeziora. Hope: '''Teraz na pewno będziemy w tyle albo nawet ostatnie. O co się potknęłaś? '''Rachel: '''O nic! Nie było tam żadnych gałęzi ani nic, bo patrzałam się pod nogi, mówiłam, że to miejsce jest dziwne! '''Hope: '''Musiało tam coś być. '''Rachel: Zaczynam się bać... Hope: Dlaczego? A tak z innej beczki - dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno? Rachel: 'Tutaj zawsze panuje mrok! W tej legendzie było o tym, że... '''Hope: '''Przestań z tym! '''Rachel: '''Ale musisz mnie wysłuchać, bo teraz... ''Hope miała dość Rachel, zostawiła ją i pobiegła do parku, tymczasem Sally, Seth i Barbara wysuwali się na prowadzenie. '''Seth: Gdzie tak biegniesz piękna? Barbara: 'Nie chcę odpaść, tatuś będzie ze mnie dumny! ''Zaraz za nimi biegł Derek. 'Derek: '''Dogonie was, frajerzy! ''Derek dogonił Barbare, ale na prowadzeniu nadal byli Sally i Seth. '''Seth: Nieźle biegasz mała. ;) Sally: Odczep się! Seth: '''... Ale i tak mnie nie dogonisz! :D '''Sally: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy... frajerze! Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! '''Seth: '''Ależ ja nic nie chcę. '''Sally: Więc za mną nie łaź! Seth: To ty nie łaź za mną. ;) Sally: '''Zamknij się, muszę wygrać to wyzwanie! '''Seth: Wygramy je razem. ;) Sally: Po moim trupie! Sally kopnęła Seth'a, on zawył z bólu i się na chwilę zatrzymał dzięki czemu Sally wyszła na prowadzenie. Sally: Tak! Tak ma być. :D Jeśli tak będzie do końca programu, to milion jest mój, już czuje jego zapach. <3 Na twarz Sally spadł skunks, a ona właśnie poczuła jego wydzielinę. Sally: O feeeeee! :/ Nie ten zapach miałam na myśli!!! Tuż za nią na równi biegli Derek, Barbara i Seth. Seth: 'Wow, nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tak biegać piękna. ;) ''Barbara się zarumieniła. '''Barbara: '''Hihi, dzięki. '''Derek: '''Tak, jesteś laską! '''Barbara: '''Ohh, dzięki chłopaki. '''Seth: '''Twoje włosy, Barbaro. :o '''Barbara: '''Co z nimi nie tak? :c '''Seth: '''Są piękne, a raczej cudne! Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tak pięknych włosów. '''Barbara: Naprawdę? Dzięki. :) Derek: Phi, słaby podryw. Odczep się od niej! Seth: '''Słucham? '''Derek: '''To co słyszałeś! Barbaro, on cię tylko podrywa, nie ufaj mu! '''Barbara: '''A ty co?! Zazdrosny jesteś rudzielcu?! To moje życie i mogę z nim robić co chcę, a po za tym nie jestem taka głupia. '''Seth: No właśnie! Słyszałeś, Derek? Derek: Grr... Barbara: '''Nie chcę mi się biegać, poszłabym urządzić jakiś melanż i napiła się piwka! Nie imprezowałam od 15 godzin, wyobrażasz to sobie?! '''Seth: Spokojnie moja miła, jeśli wygramy, a na pewno wygramy, to urządzimy imprezę. Barbara: '''Naprawdę? *-* '''Seth: Jasne, a teraz biegnijmy! Barbara i Seth bardzo przyśpieszyli. (pokój zwierzeń) Seth: Barbara? Ona mi tylko pomoże w zdobyciu miliona dolarów! :D (pokój zwierzeń) Derek: Barbara jest fajną dziewczyną, ale Seth to głupi podrywacz! To ja jestem najlepszy, spójrzcie tylko na mnie - jestem wprost przepiękny! Daleko w tyle za Derekiem biegły Candy i Sammy. '' '''Sammy:' Hej! Jesteś Candy, tak? Candy: '''Tak, a ty jak masz na imię? '''Sammy: Sammy. Może się poznamy? :) Candy: 'Dobry pomysł, w końcu spędzimy ze sobą najbliższe tygodnie. ''Sammy i Candy nie przestawały biec w tym samym czasie rozmawiając. '''Sammy: '''Ja sama nie wiem, co mam o sobie opowiadać. ;D Jestem Sammy i pomyślałam, że ten program może pomóc mi się wzbogacić, no bo w końcu co mam do stracenia. Szkoda tylko, że muszę spędzać tu wakacje... Oglądałam wszystkie sezony Totalnej Porażki, a ty? '''Candy: Ja również. :D Zawsze lubiłam oglądać ich jak sobie radzą w tych chorych wyzwaniach, a teraz sama biorę w nich udział! Mam nadzieję, że nie wylecę jako pierwsza, a gdybym wygrała to sama nie wiem co bym zrobiła z taką ilością pieniędzy, nie mam konkretnych planów. Komu kibicowałaś w Porażce? Sammy: Zawsze podziwiałam Heather - jej strategia była niezastąpiona! Manipulowała, ale miała w tym wyznaczony cel i trzeba przyznać, że była jedną z najlepszych zawodników. A ty - kogo uważasz za niezłego rywala? Alejandro był niezły. Candy: '''Alejandro to był dupek! Widziałaś jak traktował dziewczyny?! '''Sammy: W sumie masz rację. :) Candy: '''Zoey była chyba jedną z najmilszych osób, a także dobrze radziła sobie w wyzwaniach. Zawsze daleko dochodziła, nawet raz znalazła się w finale i udowodniła, że nie trzeba być złym, żeby móc wygrać program. '''Sammy: '''Zoey? Hmm... Czy my nie jesteśmy ostatnie? ;/ '''Candy: Nie, przed nami jest jeszcze sporo ludzi. ;) Może trochę przyśpieszymy? Sammy: 'Dobry pomysł. :) ''Dalej za nimi biegli Charlie, Paige i James. Biegli mniej więcej równo. '''Charlie: Będzie remis? :D Paige: '''Niestety nie, parę osób już nas przegoniło. '''Charlie: '''Ale ja ich przegonię! ;) '''James: Racja, ja też muszę przyśpieszyć. Tak w ogóle - James jestem. Charlie: Ja Charlie! Paige: '''Paige. :) '''James: '''Miło mi was poznać. Agh, że znowu musiałem przyjechać do tej Kanady! To wszystko przez ten program! '''Paige: '''A skąd pochodzisz? '''James: Właśnie z Kanady, ale to jest trochę skomplikowane... Ostatni rok spędziłem we Francji, chciałbym tam wrócić. Byłem w Paryżu, tam jest naprawdę pięknie - to jest miasto miłości! Paige: '''Widzę, że jesteś romantykiem. ;) '''James: Można tak powiedzieć, ale nadal szukam swojej wybranki. Ty wyglądasz mi na miłą dziewczynę - opowiedz coś o sobie. James i Paige się rozgadali przez co biegli jeszcze wolniej i nawet nie zauważyli, że Charlie ich wyprzedził. Paige: Wychowywałam się w małym mieście i od urodzenia kochałam zwierzęta. Te istoty są tak słodkie i tak mądre! Pragnę wygrać te pieniądze, bo kto by nie chciał? Myślę, że to może mi się udać, bo nie kryjąc się, jestem miłą osobą, która nie szuka wrogów. James: '''Hmm, może troszkę przyśpieszymy? ;) '''Paige: O, no jasne, trochę się rozgadaliśmy. :D James i Paige trochę przyśpieszyli, a przed nimi Charlie wpadł na Candy. (pokój zwierzeń) Sammy: Zostawiłam Candy, no ale co?! Nie moja wina, każdy chce to wygrać! Charlie: '''Bardzo cię przepraszam! '''Candy: Ehh... nie szkodzi, Charlie? Charlie: Tak, jestem Charlie, skąd znasz moje imię? :) Candy: '''Słyszałam, jak Chris mówił, że tak właśnie masz na imię. Już chyba nie mam szans na wygraną... '''Charlie: '''No co ty, za nami jest jeszcze dużo osób. Nie jest ci niewygodnie w tych szpilkach? '''Candy: '''Nie, dzięki za troskę. ;) Po za tym, że trochę źle się biega, ale przecież nie będę biegła na boso. '''Charlie: Rozumiem... Brightstone Hills... Candy: '''??? '''Charlie: '''Wiesz coś może o tym odludziu? '''Candy: Kompletnie nic! Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam, a ty? Charlie: '''Ja przeciwnie, ale to nie były dobre rzeczy. '''Candy: '''Tak? A co takiego? '''Charlie: O tym mieście krąży pewna legenda, ale nie chcę cię nią zanudzać, chociaż może się ona okazać prawdziwa, bo połowa ludzi, która tu przyjeżdżała przez ostatnie lata - zginęła. Candy: '''Zginęła? :O Ale jak to? Policja nic z tym nie zrobiła? '''Charlie: '''Nawet policja jest w tym bezradna. Nie wiem w co my się wpakowaliśmy! ;( '''Candy: '''Nie wierzę, nawet ktoś taki jak Chris nie zrobiłby nam czegoś takiego! '''Charlie: '''Chris być może też o ty nie wie albo nie wierzy. '''Candy: To mu powiedzmy, nie no! Co ja gadam, on nas nie wysłucha. xD Nie wierzę w te zabobony... Charlie: '''To uwierz! '''Candy: Daj mi dokończyć! Trochę ci wierzę, bo coś musi być na rzeczy, skoro większość ludzi, która tu przychodziła - ginęła. Charlie: Myślisz, że tak będzie z nami? Candy: Nie, no co ty! Ja bym sobie nie zawracała tym głowy! Charlie: '''A co jak to prawda? Jedna dziewczyna od razu po przyjechaniu z tego miasta trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego. '''Candy: '''To mógł być przypadek. Przeżyjemy, zobaczymy. '''Charlie: No tak, przepraszam, że cię tak strasze. ;x Candy: 'To nawet dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, powinniśmy znać historię tego miasta. ;) ''Daleko w tyle za nimi biegła Hayley, ale dogonił ją Dylan. '''Dylan: '''Ale się zmęczyłem! '''Hayley: '''Ohh, ja też. :c Nie mogę być ostatnia! '''Dylan: '''Nie będziesz... '''Hayley: '''Nie jestem tego pewna, bo już nie mam siły biec dalej. '''Dylan: Jedna rzecz od czasu pobytu tutaj nie daje mi spokoju... Hayley: Co takiego? :o Dylan: Dlaczego tu zawsze jest tak ciemno. Hayley: Ojej, racja! To rzeczywiście jest dziwne... Dylan: 'Chociaż tutaj i tak jest czadowo! Po prostu bosko! :D ''Dylan uściskał Hayley. '''Hayley: '''Ojej, podziwiam twój entuzjazm, hihi. :) '''Dylan: Mam nadzieję, że znajdę tu jakiś przyjaciół... Hayley: No co ty, już znalazłeś. ;) Dylan: 'Na serio? Odjazd! :D ''Dylan jeszcze mocniej uściskał Hayley. '''Hayley: Emmm... ale mógłbyś mnie puścić? ;) Dylan wykonał prośbę Hayley. Dylan: No tak, sorki. Hayley: '''Może opowiesz coś o sobie? Czym się interesujesz? ;> '''Dylan: '''Chciałbym założyć własny salon mody. Interesuję się fryzjerstem, modą i takimi tam. '''Hayley: Ojej, słodko! Jesteś stylowym gościem, Dylan. ;) Dylan: '''Naprawdę tak uważasz? :D '''Hayley: Jasne! :) Rozmowę Dylan'a i Hayley przerwały Hope oraz Rachel, które spadły na nich. Hayley: '''Ałć! '''Hope: '''Upss... nic wam nie jest? '''Dylan: Nie... chyba. Rachel: 'No to my spadamy. Powodzenia! ''Rachel wstała i pobiegła, a po chwili Hope za nią. 'Dylan: '''Wszystko okej? '''Hayley: '''Tak, lepiej biegnijmy. ''Hayley i Dylan się podnieśli, zaczęli biec, ale dogonił ich Thomas. '''Hayley: No nie, coś czuję, że będę ostatnia. Dylan: '''Nawet tak nie mów! :) Będziemy pierwsi! '''Hayley: '''Jejuu, serio tak uważasz? :o Twój optymizm już teraz mnie zaskakuje! '''Thomas: '''Siemka! '''Dylan&Hayley: '''Cześć! '''Thomas: Wiecie może, czy ktoś jest za nami z tyłu? Hayley: '''Z tego co wiem to tylko Jordan i Louis, przynajmniej ja ich nigdzie nie widziałam... '''Thomas: Aha, no to dzięki za informację. Nie mogę tego przegrać, po prostu nie mogę! Thomas przyśpieszył. Thomas: Trzymajcie się!!! Hayley: 'Ojej, chyba wszyscy nas dogonią. T_T ''Dylan i Hayley trochę przyśpieszyli, dogonił ich Louis. '''Louis: '''O, cześć Hayley. <3 '''Hayley: Louisssss. <3 Czemu tak wolno biegłeś? Jesteś jednym z ostatnich osób! Louis: Ehh... nienawidzę biegać! ;c Hayley: 'To tak jak ja. ;c Źle mi się biega w tych szpilkach. '''Dylan: '''Ekhem! No to ja biegnę, nie będę wam przeszkadzał. -.- ''Dylan pobiegł. '''Louis: A jemu co się stało? Hayley: '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Louis: Serio jesteśmy ostatni?! ;( Hayley: '''Za nami jest Jordan, więc jeszcze nic do stracenia. '''Louis: Uff... przynajmniej tyle. Hayley: No dalej, biegnijmy. Louis: '''Nie mam siły! '''Hayley: Dasz radę! Louis jednak ostatecznie zdecydował się biec, a tuż za nim biegła Hayley. '' ''Na samym końcu szedł Jordan, który prawie nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pojawiła się dramatyczna muzyczka i... Jordan coś powiedział. :O Jordan: Ehh... głupi program, że też muszę biec! Kto wymyśla te beznadziejne zadania?! Nie mam zamiaru w nich uczestniczyć... Nie no, co ja mówię, przecież muszę! Nie zależy mi na kasie, ale muszę wypełnić swoją misję, nie mogę ich zawieść, inaczej będzie ze mną źle. ;( Chyba zacznę biec, może nie będę ostatni... (pokój zwierzeń) Jordan: Tak, dobrze słyszeliście, ja coś powiedziałem! I co z tego?! Ani wy, ani nikt inny nie dowie się kim jestem naprawdę! Uliczki Po uliczkach biegła Sally, nic się na razie nie zmieniło i to ona była na prowadzeniu. (pokój zwierzeń) Sally: Zastanawia mnie tylko jedna rzecz... a właściwie dwie rzeczy! Dlaczego tu ciągle jest tak ciemno i nikt tu nie mieszka! Dziwne... Sally: Milionie dolców, nadchodzę. <3 Wiem, gadam jakby to był finał, ale już ćwiczę przemowy. ^^ Seth dogonił Sally. Seth: Pa! :* Seth puścił oczko Sally. Sally: Palant! To ja miałam być pierwsza! Grr... Seth: Przykro mi, ale to ja wygram, buhaha! Sally: 'Po moim trupie! ''Sally próbowała go dogonić, ale na chwilę przystanęła i popatrzyła się w mapkę. 'Sally: '''Uff... to już niedługo. Zaraz, zaraz... kto to do cholery jest? O_O ''Kamera się oddaliła i było widać rękę jakieś kobiety. '''Sally: Aaaaaaaaaa!!! No nie żartujcie sobie! Co to ma być?! Halo! Proszę panią, czy pani tu mieszka? Przecież to odludzie! Z okna wyłoniła się głowa kobiety, która uśmiechała się do Sally i wołała do środka. Sally: Phi, kolejna sztuczka Chris'a! Ja się na to nie nabiorę! Kobieta nadal wołała, ale Sally nie reagowała tylko się jej przyglądała. Kobieta nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła na cały głos. Sally: Co ci jest? o_o Ja lepiej stąd spi**dalam! Miała uciekać, ale zobaczyła Sammy. '' '''Sally: '''Sammy! Zaczekaj! '''Sammy: '''Hę? Co jest? '''Sally: '''Ta kobieta się do mnie podejrzanie uśmiechała i wołała do środka, trochę się boję, mogłabyś to sprawdzić?! '''Sammy:' Haha! Chyba sobie żartujesz. A co ja jestem?! Sama sobie sprawdź, a po za tym Chris mówił, że w tym miasteczku nikt nie mieszka! Sally: Ale... Sally wskazała na okno, ale już nikogo w nim nie było. Sammy:'Pff.. nie nabierzesz mnie na te swoje sztuczki Sally. Jeśli chcesz wygrać to musisz się postarać i wymyślić coś lepszego. ;) ''Sammy pobiegła, a za nią Sally. '''Sally: Ehh... Chris będzie musiał mi to wyjaśnić. Jeśli to teraz oglądasz - nienawidzę cię! Chciałeś abym dostała zawału?! Wiem, że to twoja sprawka McLean! Do uliczek błyskawicznym tempem zbliżał się Derek, za nim była zmęczona Barbara. Barbara: '''Uff... nie mam siły! Wow, Derek! Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?! '''Derek: '''Jestem szybki, prawda? '''Barbara: Strasznie i taki... napakowany. :3 Lubię takich facetów! Derek: Ahh tak?! A lubisz Seth'a, on wcale taki nie jest! Barbara: Seth to co innego, możemy o nim nie rozmawiać? Derek: 'Jasne, spotkamy się pod Domem Kości! ''Derek pobiegł. '''Barbara: Jak to? Ty mnie tu zostawiasz? Samą?! Phi! Przybiegł Charlie, a zaraz za nim Candy. Charlie: '''Dasz radę Candy! Wierzę w ciebie! '''Candy: Ohh, mam nadzieję, że dam. ;( Uwierz mi, nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra w bieganiu. Charlie: 'Całkiem nieźle ci idzie. ''Charlie pobiegł, a za nim Candy. '''Barbara: Candy! Charlie! Zaraz, to nikt mi nie pomoże?! To nie fair, dzwonię do taty! Barbara się zamyśliła. Barbara: No tak, nie mam komórki. Tato, jeśli to oglądasz, to widzisz, co tu się dzieje. ;c Barbare dogoniła zmęczona Paige. Paige: 'Uff... już niedługo! Jeszcze trochę! ''Za nią biegły Hope i Rachel. '''Rachel: Tak jest, uda mi się! Hope: 'Jeszcze tylko kawałek! ''Przybiegł Dylan. '''Barbara: Może ty mi pomożesz dżentelmenie? Dylan: Sorka, muszę biegnąć. Barbara w końcu się ruszyła i pobiegła, tuż za nią byli Hayley i Louis. Jordan dopiero wychodził z parku. Przed bramą Chris, Cheff i Camilla siedzieli na leżakach popijając sok oraz czekali na zawodników. Chris: Jak myślicie, kto będzie pierwszy? Cheff: Dylan, zdecydowanie! Moja krew! Chris: 'Dylan? o.O Ja mam inne przeczucia, ale to się okażę. '''Camilla: '''A ja mam to gdzieś! Te bachory mi nie dają spać! Moje ciałko potrzebuje więcej snu aby dobrze wyglądało. '''Cheff: '''Ktoś biegnie! ''Pierwszy przybiegł Derek. '''Derek: Jestem pierwszy? Jest! Chris: Tak, jesteś pierwszy i tym samym trafiasz do drużyny 1. Następny przybiegł Seth, a tuż za nim Sammy. Sammy: 'Uff, udało się. '''Seth: '''Nie jestem pierwszy? o_o Ale jak to możliwe?! '''Chris: '''Sammy drużyna 1, Seth - drużyna 2. ''Przybiegli zdyszani Charlie, Sally i Candy. '''Chris: Charlie - drużyna 1, Sally - drużyna 2, Candy - drużyna 1. Przybiegła zmęczona Paige, która od razu padła. Paige: Uff... nareszcie, nie mam siły! To cud, że tu się znalazłam! ;c (pokój zwierzeń) Paige: Jeśli powiem coś głupiego lub niestosownego, to przepraszam, ale jestem totalnie zmęczona. Biegłam jakieś 2 godziny bez żadnej przerwy, a ten park wydawał się taki dłuuuugi. Chris: 'Paige trafia do drużyny 2, kto będzie następny? '''Cheff: '''Dylan! Moja krew. <3 '''Camilla: '''Barbara! Moja krew. <3 ''Następna przybiegła Rachel, tuż za nią Thomas i Hope. 'Camilla: '''Jak to możliwe! To niesprawiedliwe, Barbara powinna wygrać! '''Cheff: '''Ty chyba sobie żartujesz, to Dylan powinien! '''Camilla: '''Wcale, że nie-e. W d*pe wsadź sobie tego twojego za*ranego Dylan'a! ''Cheff i Camilla wstali obrażeni z leżaków i udali się w inne strony. 'Chris: '''No cóż... Rachel - drużyna 1, Thomas - drużyna 2 i Hope - drużyna 1. Cheff i Camilla trochę się pokłócili... Czyżby krzyzys w małżeństwie? ''Wszyscy zaczęli chichotać. Skądś było słychać krzyki Cheff'a. 'Cheff: '''Wszystko słyszałem!!! My nie jesteśmy żadnym małżeństwem idioto!!! ''Przybiegli James i Dylan. '''Dylan: Juhuuu! Nie jestem ostatni, nie jestem ostatni! Taaak! Dylan zaczął tańczyć z radości, a wszyscy mu się przyglądali, on dopiero później to zauważył i przestał. Dylan: '''No co?! '''James: '''Nie, nic. '''Chris: '''James - drużyna 2, Dylan - drużyna 1. Zostali już tylko Louis, Hayley, Jordan i Barbara. '''Dylan: Ejj! Dlaczego wymieniłeś imię Louis'a przed imieniem Hayley?! Zrobiłeś do specjalnie! ;c Chris: Emm... nie! O co wy mnie posądzacie?! Nawet bym nie śmiał tego zrobić! Przybiegli zdyszani Hayley i Louis. Louis: '''To tuuuu. <3 '''Hayley: Łiii. <333 Hayley zaczęła skakać z radości, a Louis się cieszył. Hayley: Ja chciałabym być w drużynie z Louis'em. Louis: A ja z Hayley. Chris: Nie ma tak łatwo! Hayley - drużyna 2, Louis - drużyna 1. Hayley: 'Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że ogląda nas milion widzów, hihi. Chciałabym im posłać całuska. :)) ''Hayley posłała całusa do kamery. '''Louis: '''M... milion widzów? :O '''Hayley: No tak, a co? Superaśnie, nie? ^^ Louis zemdlał. Hayley: 'Ojej, chyba ma tremę. ;c ''Minęło 10 minut. 'Chris: '''No gdzie oni są?! ''W końcu przybiegła Barbara, a minutę po niej Jordan. 'Chris: 'Żeby było po równo - oboje trafiacie do drużyny 2. '''Barbara: '''Ale ja nie chcę być w 2, chcę być w 1, bo jestem numerem 1 czyli najlepsza! '''Candy: Daj spokój, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. :/ Barbara: To, że jestem najlepsza? :o Candy: Nie, numery drużyn nie mają znaczenia. Chris: '''Drużyna 1 to od teraz Wymarłe Zombie, a drużyna 2 to Upiorne Szkielety. '''Sammy: '''Co za badziewne nazwy... '''Chris: '''Cisza! '''Sally: '''Właśnie Chris, chciałam ci coś powiedzieć. Na uliczkach jakaś baba do mnie krzyczała i wołała mnie do środka, dziwnie się uśmiechała! Czyli ktoś tu jednak mieszka? '''Chris: '''Coo?! Mam nadzieję, że nie weszłaś do tego domu. '''Sally: Ee, no nie weszłam, a co? Chris: 'Macie zakaz wchodzenia tam! Każdy, kto się porozumie z tą kobietą, zostanie zdyskfalifikowany - ja nie żartuję! I macie również zakaz wchodzenia do piwnicy!!! '''James: '''Dlaczego? '''Chris: '''Bo to ja tutaj ustalam zasady! Nie możecie wchodzić do piwnicy ani porozumiewać się z tamtą kobietą, zrozumiano?! Inaczej zostaniecie zdyskfalifikowani! ''Wszyscy potaknęli. '''(pokój zwierzeń) Candy: Reakcja Chris'a na wiadomość Sally była co najmniej dziwna! (pokój zwierzeń) Sally ''(piłując paznokcie): Hmm, czyżby Chris coś ukrywał? Ja na pewno dowiem się o co chodzi!'' Złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła.'' '''Sally: Jordan, Barbara - odpadacie! Chris: '''Nie prawda, to ja tu ustalam zasady i dzisiaj nikt nie odpada. '''Seth: Jak to?! Ale przecież powiedziałeś wyraźnie, że kto dobiegnie ostatni, ten przegra. :o To nie fair! Chris: Kłamałem... Powtarzam - to ja tu ustalam zasady, nie wy. Mogę je zmieniać kiedy tylko chcę. Cieszcie się, bo dziś wszyscy spędzicie noc w przytulnym, dużym pokoju nr. 5 na 1 piętrze. Sammy: Dobre i to... Chris: A teraz do zobaczenia! Chris wepchnął wszystkich poza bramy i je zamknął. Sally: '''Chris!!! Co to ma znaczyć?! '''Chris: Będziecie tu zamykani na noc. Dobranoc. <3 Seth: 'Dobranoc, prawda Sally? <3 '''Sally: '''Grr...! ''Sally kopnęła Seth'a. '''Sally: Idź do swojej Barbary! Barbara: '''A co, zazdrościsz? On będzie mój, zobaczysz! '''Seth: '''Ależ Barbaro, my jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Chciałbym ci coś zaproponować... '''Barbara: Tak szybko? :o I tak nie pobijesz mojego rekordu! Ja to zrobiłam po 30 minutach znajomości! Nieźle, co? Seth: '''Emmm... nie o to chodzi. '''Barbara: '''Oł... ;c '''Sally: Haha, miłej zabawy! Seth: Dobrze wiesz Sally, że... Barbara: Oj dobra, chodź już. Piwnica W piwnicy był Jordan. Jordan: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... Teraz muszę tylko kogoś wrobić, bo inaczej mnie wywalą. Hmm... tylko kogo? Na pewno kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny. :D Na pierwszym piętrze słychać było głos Derek'a. Jordan: '''No to do dzieła... Derek, pomocy, Derek!!! '''Derek: '''Co jest?!! '''Jordan: '''Chodź tu na chwilę, musisz mi pomóc, błagam. '''Derek: '''Przecież nie wolno nam wchodzić do piwnicy, pamiętasz czym to grozi?! '''Jordan: Ale to jest bardzo ważne! Nikt się nie dowie! Derek: Ehh... już po mnie. Jordan: To jak? Błagam, zobaczyłem coś okropnego. Derek: Co takiego? Pan Derek bohater wkracza do akcji! Derek wszedł do piwnicy. Derek: '''Nic tu nie ma! O co chodzi? '''Jordan: Podejdź bliżej, tam na końcu piwnicy. Derek wykonał polecenie Jordan'a, który zabrał jakieś dwa klucze (w tym jeden był od piwnicy). Wyszedł, zamknął drzwi od piwnicy i niedaleko niej położył jeden klucz (właśnie ten od piwnicy xD). Derek: '''Jordan!!! Wypuść mnie stąd!!! Co to miało być?!! Jordan!!! Ranek, domek Chris'a '''Chris: '''Czas ich obudzić. Wiecie jak uwielbiam to robić? :3 '''Camilla: '''Ohh Chris! Ohh! Chris! Ohh, ohh! '''Chris: Camilla? Co ci? Cheff: '''Ona śpi, chyba ma jakiś bardzo ciekawy sen... '''Chris: '''Brr... Ciekawi mnie tylko, kiedy ona nie śpi. No nie ważne, idę ich obudzić, a ty do kuchni! '''Cheff: Eh... domagam się podwyżki! Cheff nieco wkurzony wyszedł, a Camilla wstała. Camilla: 'Witaj Chris, zostaliśmy sami, tylko ty i ja. ''Chris się skrzywił. '''Camilla: Oj, nie wstydź się. Czy tu są kamery? Chris: 'Nie ma... ''Chris ujrzał kamerzystę. 'Chris: '''Ej! Co wy tu robicie?! Wynocha mi stąd! ''Chris zatrzaskał kamerzyście drzwi, a Camilla w bieliźnie wyszła z domku. 'Camilla: '''Muszę coś powiedzieć do kamery! Marcus, to nie tak jak myślisz mężusiu! Jeśli to widziałeś, wiedz, że tylko ciebie kocham i tylko ciebie pragnę! Pozdrów nasze dzieci - Dermont'a i Oscar'a. :* Tylko niech teściowa się nimi dobrze opiekuje, bo jak jeszcze byłam w domu, to ciągle musiałam telewizor wyłączać i ich uspokajać, bo teściowa jest strasznie nieodpowiedzialna i nie umie się dziećmi zająć! Można przecież robić obiad i opiekować się dziećmi jednocześnie, nie? Ja tak bym umiała... gdybym w ogóle chociaż trochę potrafiła gotować obiady i zajmować się dziećmi, hihi. ^^ '''Kamerzysta: '''Debilko! Co ty wygadujesz?! Nie chcemy takich nudnych i wariackich tekstów w naszym show! Dom kości, piętro 1, pokój 5 '''Chris: '''Pobudka!!! ''Wszyscy wstali. '''Sammy: '''Nienawidzę cię Chris! '''Chris: Też was kocham. Wstawajcie i do kuchni! Sally: '''Nie mam zamiaru jeść jedzenia Cheff'a. '''Seth: '''Jak ci się spało, Sally? ;) '''Sally: Spadaj! Seth: Wyglądałaś naprawdę słodko. Sally: 'Wal się! Wyglądałam naprawdę słodko? o_o Co to miało znaczyć, bo nie dosłyszałam?! '''Jordan: '''Chris, widziałem, że Derek siedzi w piwnicy... '''Chris: '''Coo?! O nie! Rzeczywiście go tu nie ma! Piwnica ''Chris poszedł do piwnicy, a wraz z nim - cała reszta. Derek spał. '''Chris: Derek!!! Derek był półprzytomny. Derek: C-c-co j-jest?! ;o Chris: '''Dlaczego weszłeś do piwnicy?! Mówiłem zasady! '''Derek: '''To-to nie ja! Chcę spać! '''Sammy: Ah tak?! W takim razie kto?! Świetnie, będzie o jednego członka mniej w naszej drużynie. -.- W sumie to i tak był idiota! Derek: Ejj, to Jordan mnie zamknął. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Jordan: 'Jasne, najlepiej zrzucić wszystko na mnie! '''Derek: '''Naprawdę, uwierz mi Chris! '''Chris: '''Jordan? Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś lepszego?! Widać, dobrym kłamcą to ty nie jesteś... ''Chris jeszcze chwilę powtarzał imię Jordan i aż popłakał się ze śmiechu. '''Chris: '''Tak czy inaczej trzeba was jakoś ukarać. Tym razem bez dyskfalifikacji, ale drużyne Derek'a zapraszam na eliminację. '''Upiorne Szkielety: Jest! :D Wymarłe Zombie: '''Nieeeeee! ;c '''Chris: Mam nadzieję, że nie grzebałeś po tej piwnicy? Derek: Jasne, że nie. Chris: W sumie to trochę moja wina, bo zapominałem zamknąć piwnicy. Od teraz będę ją zamykał! Hope: '''No to może nam podarujesz już tą eliminację? '''Rachel: '''Właśnie! To dopiero 1 odcinek, musimy się przystosować do zasad. '''Chris: Haha, zapomnijcie! Za 10 minut widzimy się w kinie na eliminacji - tak, właśnie tam będą się one odbywały! Thomas: '''Taka rudera, a jest w niej kino? :o '''Chris: '''Poprawka - opuszczone kino! '''Sally: '''Wszystko tutaj jest opuszczone. -.- '''Charlie: '''Widocznie kiedyś to było duże miasto... '''Chris: '''Do zobaczenia na ceremonii! Przed ceremonią eliminacji '''Rachel: Nie no, świetnie Derek! -.- Przynajmniej wiemy, na kogo głosować. Derek: '''Ej! To nie moja wina! Mówiłem wam, że Jordan mnie wrobił. '''Candy: '''Nie chcę cię urazić, ale to jest trochę mało realne, nie wydaje ci się? '''Derek: Ale tak właśnie było! Poza tym - nie możecie mnie wywalić, jestem najlepszy! Sammy: Hhahaha! :D Nie rozśmieszaj nas. Może jesteś silny i szybki, ale na pewno nie inteligentny... Derek: Ale przyda się wam ktoś taki w drużynie jak ja! Jestem mistrzem. Hope: A więc kogo proponujesz "mistrzu"? -.- Derek: '''Dla ciebie po prostu Pan Derek! '''Hope: Nie wierzę, że to robię... Panie Derek'u. Derek: Teraz lepiej. Proponuję Louis'a - wygląda na najsłabszego. Wskazał na Louis'a, który siedział daleko od nich w kącie wraz z Dylan'em, Charlie'm. Derek: To jak? Rachel: 'W sumie, niech będzie! Louis raczej nam się nie przyda. ''Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Candy uścisnęli dłonie. '''Candy: No nie wiem... Derek: Candy! Więc może ty chcesz odpaść zamiast niego? Candy: Ehh... Derek podał Candy rękę, a ona ostatecznie po chwili namysłu ją przycisnęła. Derek: 'Świetnie! :) '(pokój zwierzeń) Candy: Wcale nie zamierzam głosować na Louis'a, on niczemu nie zawinił! Zgodziłam się tylko dlatego, żeby nie narobić sobie wrogów, ale zagłosuję na Derek'a - to on zawinił i przez niego musimy się udać na eliminację, a teraz próbuje się wykręcić wplątując nas w jakieś sojusze. Tak łatwo nie będzie! W dodatku zgania na Jordan'a... Kino - eliminacja Cała drużyna Wymarłych Zombie zebrała się do kina - co prawda, trafili tam trochę później, niż kazał Chris, bo na początku nie mogli go znaleźć. Chris: Heh. Teraz przynajmniej będziecie wiedzieli, gdzie trafić następnym razem. :D Ale przejdźmy do eliminacji... Rachel: '''Nareszcie! '''Chris: Bezpieczni na pewno są... Hope i... Charlie! Chris rzucił im cukierki. Chris: Tak, tym razem symbolem przetrwania będzie cukierek. ^^ Kolejne dla... Dylan'a oraz Rachel. Rachel: Uff! Dylan: Jupiii! Rzucił im cukierki. Chris: '''Bez głosów są również Candy i Sammy, co oznacza, że głosy dostali tylko Derek i Louis. '''Louis: Cooo? Czemu ja. :c Nie chcę przegrać! ;cc Chris: '''Przykro mi, ale... '''Derek: Weź już swoje walizki, bo to ja wygram! Louis: Ale... myślałem, że jako drużyna jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. ;(( Kto na mnie głosował? ;c Charlie: '''Szczerze mówiąc, mnie też to zdziwiło... '''Candy: Ja na ciebie nie głosowałam! c: Derek: '''Co?! Jak to?! Grr... '''Candy: Derek, to ty zawiniłeś, a nie Louis i ty powinieneś przyjąć tą porażkę z godnością. Chris: Ejj! Jeszcze nie powiedziałem wyników. A ostatni cukierek wędruje do... . . . . . . . . . . . . Louis'a! Derek - odpadasz. Derek: '''Coo? Co za badziewny program! '''Chris: Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć? Derek: Tak! Chris: '''To świetnie. Udaj się na Wzgórze Wygnania, a następnie na Balonem Wstydu, który już będzie tam na ciebie czekał - od teraz tak będą działy się eliminacje. '''Louis: '''Balon? ;c Dlaczego?! Przecież tam jest tak wysoko, może mu się coś stać. ;c '''Chris: Co mnie to. Wasza pierwsza eliminacja i pierwsza eliminacja ogólnie, więc was zaprowadzę. Wzgórze Wygnania Przybyli tu Chris i inni zawodnicy. Chris: Od teraz będziecie musieli się tu udać, gdy odpadniecie! Jedna osoba rzecz jasna, ale przyprowadziłem wszystkich aby pokazać, jak to działa. Derek: No świetnie, wyrzuciliście najlepszego gracza. -.- Candy: '''Możesz już wsiąść do tego balona?! '''Derek: Grr... Derek wsiadł do balona, który zaczął dziwnie latać. Louis: '''Nic mu się nie stanie? :( '''Dylan: '''Nie martwcie się ludzie, wszystko będzie dobrze. :D '''Chris: Te balony są trochę... emm... dziwne... hehe. :D Zresztą sami widzicie. Lepiej nie dajcie się wykopywać, bo będzie was czekał ten lot, a dla niektórych może być on bolesny. Derek '(''z daleka):' Aaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Upss... MOŻE nic mu się nie stanie. :D Kto odpadnie jako następny? Jako będzie kolejne i pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie? Czy Louis będzie miał za złe drużynie, że na niego głosowali? Co jest nie tak z piwnicą i dlaczego nikt nie może tam wchodzić? Czy drużyna Szkieletów będzie miała na oku Jordan'a? Co Seth chciał zaproponować Barbarze? Na te i wiele, wiele innych pytań odpowiecie sobie oglądając... Totalną... Porażkę... Tajemnice... Brightstone... Hills! ''Pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Czy uważasz, że eliminacja była słuszna? Tak Nie Czy uważasz, że eliminacja była przewidywalna? Tak Nie Trochę Kto jest twoim faworytem? Dylan Louis Hayley Seth Sally Barbara Candy Charlie Sammy Hope Rachel Jordan Thomas James Paige Kogo lubisz NAJMNIEJ? Dylan'a Louis'a Hayley Seth'a Barbare Candy Charlie'go Sammy Hope Rachel Jordan;a Thomas'a James'a Paige Czy odcinek ci się podobał? :) Tak c: Nie :c Bardzo proszę was o głosy w ankiecie, to tylko parę kliknięć. :) Nie obrażę się też za komentarze. :D Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tajemnice Brightstone Hills - odcinki